Fusion (SSJJ)
Fusion (合体, Gattai; lit. "Union") is the process of merging two separate beings into one, combining their attributes, from strength and speed to reflexes, intelligence and wisdom. When properly fused, the single being created has an astounding level of power, far beyond what either fusees would have had individually. So far, it has been shown that there are at least six different ways to fuse. Types of Fusion Namekian Namekian Fusion (融合, Yūgō; lit. "Assimilation") is the first biological fusion that appears in the series. A special technique unique to the Namekians, it is more of an assimilation than a fusion, as one Namekian absorbs the energy, strength, memories, and intelligence or thought pattern of another. Known users *Piccolo + Nail = body *Piccolo + Kami = body *Piccolo III + Future Dende = III's body *Piccolo III + Future Bardock (Super Saiyan 2) = III's bodu *Piccolo III + Ultimate Shenron = III's Body Metamoran A fusion (フュージョン, Fyūjon) performed using the Fusion Dance, a dance developed by an alien species called the Metamorans which Goku learned in the Other World. It was first introduced when the threat of Fat Buu emerged. The dance results in a completely new merged being with characteristics from both mergers. The newly fused body is dressed in Metamoran attire; a dark colored vest lined with light colored linen, white pants with a cloth belt and boots. The Fusion only lasts 30 minutes, after which the fusees separate back to normal. Known users *Goten + Trunks/Future Trunks = Gotenks *Goku + Vegeta = Gogeta/Veku (fat Gogeta) *Tien Shinhan + Yamcha = Tiencha *Jamie + Goku = Gobaga *Pan + Bulla = Bullan/Palla Potara The Potara Fusion is performed using the earrings that the Supreme Kais wear normally. These earrings combine both users into a new being with complete attributes in the final product all the way down to their clothes. Known users *"Former" Supreme Kai + Old Witch = Old Kai (Permanent) *Supreme Kai + Kibito = Kibito Kai (Permanent) *Goku + Vegito = Vegito (Reversed within Super Buu's body and again by Evil Gogeta) *Piccolo + Kibito Kai = Piccolo Kai (Hypothetical) *Piccolo + Master Roshi = Master Piccolo (Hypothetical) *Jamie + Goku = Jakarot (Separated by himself) Absorption Absorption (吸収, Kyūshū) is a different form of Fusion, as it usually involves the consumption of an individual, as opposed to a sharing of power. The most famous users of absorption are Cell and Buu. Known Users *Kid Buu absorbs Southern Supreme Kai = Huge Buu *Kid Buu absorbs Grand Supreme Kai = Fat Buu *Imperfect Cell absorbs Android 17 = Semi-Perfect Cell *Semi-Perfect Cell absorbs Android 18 = Perfect Cell *Evil Buu absorbs Good Buu = Super Buu *Super Buu absorbs Gotenks and Piccolo = Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) *Super Buu absorbs Gohan = Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) *Uub absorbs Majin Buu = Majuub *Cell absorbs Goku = Overloaded Cell *Super 17 absorbs Android 16 = Super 17 (Android absorbed) *Super 17 absorbs Cell = Super 17 (Cell absorbed) *Naturon Shenron absorbs mole = Naturon Shenron (Mole absorbed) *Naturon Shenron absorbs Pan = Naturon Shenron (Pan absorbed) *Syn Shenron absorbs the Dragon Balls = Omega Shenron *Android 22 absorbs Intern's Mechanical structure = Super Android 22 *Super Android 22 absorbs Super 18 = Super Android 22 (Super 18 absorbed) *Super Android 22 absorbs Chi-Chi = Super Android 22 (Chi-Chi Absorbed) *Super Android 22 absorbs April = Super Android 22 (April Absorbed) *Super 18 absorbs All Five Nature Elements = Super 18 (Elements Absorbed) *Super 18 absorbs Atmosphere = Super 18 (Atmosphere Absorbed) Warp Warp (ワープ, Wāpu) is about as related to fusing as an apple is related to a banana. However the technique does result in merger, but on a racial, spiritual, genealogical and biological level, they are two difference between fusion and Warping and that is control and result: The user/initiator is the dominate person in the form, and the initiator's race complete overrides the target's race. Warping is initiated by focus or scanning an energy signal and then shouting Warp, then the initiator is absorbed into the target resulting; two souls, one body and one mind. The absorption lasts as long as the result is alive or until the result decides to split. With great focus the Initiator can access the target's transformations, the technique are instantly present. This absorption can be consented or completed against the target's will. Known Users *Jamie targets Frieza = Jamza *Vegeta targets Trunks = Vegetunks *Iron targets Raditz Jr. = Iraditz Eternal Dragon/Shadow Dragon The fusion of Eternal Dragon's and Shadow Dragon's is strictly voluntary and is infinite. Unlike other fusions; this fusion is on a spiritual fusion, so it doesn't effect the genes or biological structure of a being. This increases the person's power and a grants them the ability to use wish granting. They are not bound by the same limit if they train in the Dragon Realm to decrease their limitations. Known Users *Fusionist + Jamie = Body *Shenron + Goku = (Goku's Body] *Nouva Shenron + Jamie = Body Merge Many beings can use this type of union. Just like Potara and Fusion Dance, this fusion results in One Soul, One body and one mind. Their power is combined and are able to split again. Super 18's merger is completely different as it is permanent and the current power level is carried on rather than the base form power level. Known Users *Bibidi + Bibidi's doppelgangers = Bibidi *Bibidi + Babidi = Bibidi *Pilaf Machine + Mai Machine + Shu Machine = Fused Pilaf Machine (giant form) *Pilaf Machine + Shu Machine = Fused Pilaf Machine (ostritch form) *Abo + Kado = Aka *Android 18 + Saiyan 18 = Super 18 Names *'Veg'eta + Kakarot'to' = Vegito (Potara) *'Ja'mie + Ka'karot' = Jakarot (Potara) *'Piccolo' + Kibito Kai = Piccolo Kai (Potara) *'Master' Roshi + Piccolo = Master Piccolo (Potara) *'Kibito' + East Supreme Kai = Kibito Kai (Potara) *'Old' Witch + Former East Supreme Kai = Old Kai (Potara) *'Go'ku + Ve'geta' = Gogeta (Metamoran) *'Gote'n + Tru''nks''' = Gotenks (Metamoran) *'Go'ku + Ta'baga' (Jamie's Saiyan name) = Gobaga (Metamoran) *'Amin' + Zai'ko' = Aminko (Metamoran) *'Jam'ie + Frie'za' = Jamza (Warp) *'Ir'on + R'aditz' Jr. = Iraditz (Warp) *'Veget'a + Tr'unks' = Vegetunks (Warp) Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Fusions Category:Absorptions